Underneath The Tree
by Cait98
Summary: Kara and Lena have got out of the city to spend Christmas together.
1. chapter 1

The bells rung outside, the bells of Christmas.

Kara and Lena had decided to get out of National City for Christmas, they headed to England and found a little holiday cottage in which they stayed to celebrate the holidays.

Kara had been like a restless child awaiting Santa Claus all night. To Lena, she was like a petulant child, if her pyjama's were anything to go by.

Snow hadn't fallen, it was England, if snow ever fell there, it would be a dusting if not anything more.

Kara didn't care, she was downstairs in the kitchen, building a gingerbread man house, and dusting it over with icing sugar.

Kara stood back, smiling as she admired her creation. Yes, the gingerbread house was pre-bought, but Kara made it her own.

Lena walked in and smiled as she saw Kara in her pyjamas, covered in stars and rockets. She then looked down at her slippers, they were new.

Lena frowned as she saw the yellow things with goggles on Kara's feet, "Did you open your gifts without me?" Lena gasped, pretending to be shocked.

"No!" Kara huffed with a smile, "Alex bought me them." She then got giddy and pointed towards her gingerbread creation, "Look at what I made!"

Lena chuckled, "It looks...okay." She teased.

Kara pinched her glasses and smiled tight lipped, "Merry Christmas."

Lena smiled back at her friend, "Merry Christmas Kara."

The Kryptonian beamed and almost jumped, "I made some hot chocolate!"

Lena walked over to the stool and sat by the counter, tightening the ropes on her gown, "Thank you!" She said softly, delighted by Kara's kindness.

"You know." Lena began as she picked up the steaming mug, "When I said I wanted to get out of National City for Christmas on Christmas Eve, I never actually expected you to have us a place to stay, _which_ is very cosy and sweet by the way." Lena said ernestly.

"And...You...had a plane booked too."

Kara waved her hand dismissively, "It has been a tough year for us, especially ever since that invasion happened."

Lena looked down at the counter, feeling a tinge of guilt.

Kara took her hand, "Hey, it's Christmas. No sad faces."

The younger woman chuckled, "Sorry, I was just..." She then frowned, "Who does Supergirl spend Christmas with?"

Kara shrugged, "I'd assume she spends it with Superman, no..." Kara paused, "She does spend it with Superman."

"Do Kryptonians celebrate Christmas?" Lena said pointedly.

" _Do Kryptonians celebrate Christmas!"_ Kara blurted rather excitedly, earning an eyebrow raise from Lena.

The blonde pinched her glasses, "Well, Supergirl told me that uh...With all of the food humans have on Christmas, it is their favoirate time of the year."

Lena bit her lip, admiring her friend, "Well, I'm so happy...I am grateful, blessed even, to be having this holiday with you." She then smiled, "Thank you."

 ** _AN: Christmas is ten days away, now, I do not know weather Lena should know who Kara really is in this one._**

 ** _Would it make for a nice romantic twist?_**

 ** _What do you all think?_** ** _Thank you for reading :)_**


	2. Christmas Love

As Kara sat in front of the fire, she rubbed her hands together, "Ahh." Kara breathed with a smile. She stoked the fire before turning to Lena.

Lena was sat reading _Radio Times, "_ The TV over here is funny...BBC One looks appealing though." She then placed the magazine down on the table.

"So we spend tonight in?" Kara smiled.

Her smile lit a flame within Lena. The Luthor took a breath and leaned forward, "I have some ideas for what we could do with the rest of our day, but we don't even have a Christmas dinner."

Kara adored Lena completely, "Well, I got us a place at a pub that is just down the road from here."

Lena's eyebrows raised, _could this woman be any more amazing?_ She thought, "How did you-"

"It turns out, the whole world knows about Supergirl, and as soon as I said to the bar tender that I know Supergirl and could get her to visit sometime...Let's just say, we got a discount and a place at a table."

"And he believed you, like that?" Lena asked, frowning.

Kara nodded, and changed the subject, "What did you have planned today?"

"Well..." Lena shrugged, "I thought, that you and I could go for a walk in the village, if you want-"

"Are you kidding?! I would love to!" Kara beamed, "After all." She shrugged, "Christmas is about spending it with the ones you love and family."

Lena chuckled, "Which one do I fall under?"

Kara only smiled further, "Both."

"Well, miss Danvers." Lena smiled, "I love you too."

Kara then blushed, moving her hand to pinch her glasses.

Lena rolled her eyes and joined her in front of the fire place.

Kara's heart pounded in her chest as Lena got onto the floor beside her.

"No one has ever done so much for me, and this is the first Christmas that I have...Had to celebrate with." Lena said softly as Kara stared at the Christmas tree, trying to avoid the green eyes.

The tree was black, decorated by blue lights, white and red tinsel, baulbles, crackers and Candy canes.

It was beautiful, with the presents sat beneath it.

"Lena." Kara began, "You deserve the world and more, and..." She began, taking Lena's hands in her own, "We have had rough times this year, "With the Daxamite invaision, and losing Mon-El, especially."

Lena then looked at the floor, "How are you with that?"

"I'm better. Lena..." She began, "You are my world, you mean everything to me and without you...I think I would still be wallowing in self pity and blaming-" Kara stopped herself, and took a breath, "I blamed myself for things that I couldn't have prevented...Supergirl did all she could and...That came to no prevail." Kara's blue eyes had softened and Lena was so warm and happy in this moment.

Lena reached forward carefully and removed Kara's glasses. Kara suddenly felt nervous as her and the other woman locked eyes with each other.

"Supergirl." Lena began with a small smile. Kara's heart was now pounding. The softness of her voice made Kara relax, gripping Lena's warm hand tighter.

"You did all you could to save the planet...You helped me save the world and you lost someone who was dear to you..." Lena's voice lowered, "I get it if you blame me."

"What?!" Kara gasped in disbelief, "We did what we could and yes, there were sacrafices, but...I'm over that now and _you are important to me."_

"So you are Supergirl?" Lena asked, her expression unchanging.

Kara stuttered, "I...I..."

Lena smiled, "Thank you...For everything...for being my friend...My confident and my..."

Kara frowned, "Your what?"

"Does it need saying?" Lena asked, before leaning forward and cupping Kara's cheek.

Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena in return.

The fire crackled behind them as they kissed more and more compassionatly. Lena found her fingers to the buttons of Kara's pyjama top and began undoing them, while Kara removed the knot in Lena's robe and slid it down her shoulders.

The Luthor smiled as she felt the heat of the fire on her naked skin. This was amazing.

Kara pulled her top over her head as enough buttons were undone and she smiled back at Lena sheepishly.

"What time is dinner?" Lena asked, out of the blue.

Kara chuckled against her shoulder, "Half Three."

"Good, I don't want to miss the Queen's speech." Lena smiled, before meeting Kara's lips again.

"When will we start doing your other plans?" Kara asked, breathlessly as Lena kissed her neck.

"After we are done here, now shut up." She said with a laugh. Kara did as she was told and let Lena take over.

Then Kara thought.

 _Where did I put the mistletoe?_

 **AN: 9 days to go! In this story, what do you want to see? I'm going to do a chapter every day, counting down to the big day.**

 **Any other characters you want to see?**

 **thank you for reading**


	3. Wonderful Christmas Time

**AN: 8 days to go! Are we all excited? thank you for the wonderful reviews! You are all fab and if any of you were wondering, yes, I am British and in some of my fics I have mentioned Lincolnshire, which is the county I am from in England. I think it is amazing, anyway, thank you all!**

Lena got onto her knees slowly, sweat dripping down her skin. She smiled as she looked down at Kara.

She grabbed a blanket from the sofa and draped it over Kara. A smile spread across both their faces, this Christmas had only just begun, this was the best gift they had both ever had and the gifts beneath the tree hadn't even been opened yet.

Lena placed a firm kiss on Kara's red hot cheek, and once again got lead to her lips. Kara obliged, laughing as she pulled the woman closer.

"You know..." Kara began, "We won't have that walk in the village or dinner if we carry on like this."

Lena bit her lip, "I could kiss you forever."

"As much as I would like that _Miss Luthor._ I don't think we have the time." Kara smirked. She then propped herself up on her elbows, and frowned as Lena reached up to the tree.

Retrieving a candy cane, Lena teasingly put it in her mouth, and made Kara blush with the way she raised her eyebrows, and towered over her.

"Stop!" Kara giggled.

"Do you want it?" Lena asked in a sly, flirty tone.

Kara giggled, "It has been in your mouth."

"So has your tongue, and you weren't complaining then."

Slowly, Kara got up and took the candy cane from the Luthor with her teeth. They both smiled.

There was a moment of silence, before Lena looked at the wooden clock on the wall, "Well." She breathed, "I think we'd best go shower, and go for that walk."

"Are you going first or shall I?" Kara asked.

Lena's eyes flickered for a moment, "Well, unless you want to share, I think I will go first."

Kara blushed. She grabbed her glasses and placed them on her face nervously.

"I'll go first." Lena smiled, before kissing Kara's cheek again. She then grabbed her gown and draped it over her body.

Kara's eyes were hungry with desire. She bit the candy cane a bit too hard as she watched Lena walk away.

When Lena came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, Kara was standing on the landing, leaning on the oak banister.

The Luthor smirked, "It's all yours _Miss Danvers."_ The way Lena's brows raised made Kara's leg wobble.

"You know..." Kara began, "You could address me by my first name."

"Okay, _Supergirl._ " Lena almost giggled. Kara chuckled, biting her lip.

Kara looked at the floor, blushing, " _Kara."_

"When we are flirting, it is either _Miss Danvers_ or _Supergirl._ " Lena said curtly.

Kara hummed in delight and pulled the other woman forward. She then placed a firm kiss on her lips, "You were in there twenty minutes and I missed you...I don't think I ever want to let you out of my sight again."

Lena placed her forehead on Kara's and deepend their kiss, and they were like this for at least a few minutes before Kara pulled away for a breath.

Lena looked into her eyes, "We are never going to leave each other. You have been there for me since day one, and I am forever in your debt."

"And my heart." Kara smiled, going in for another kiss and then pulled away, teasing her. "I think I might go and take that shower now."

Lena smirked and watched Kara enter the wooden door behind the woman.

Today was going to get better.

They both knew it.


	4. A Winter's Tale

**AN: Officially a week to go! So glad people are enjoying this fic. I literally just write it as I am writing. I wanted to make something special and the feedback is adorable. As ever, we have six more chapters to go, and if there is anything you want to see in the future ones, throw ideas out there and I will see what I can do. Thank you :)**

Lena sat smoothing her legs with body lotion as Kara opened the door to the bathroom. As she came out, Lena spoke, "If you bring your clothes in here, I wouldn't mind helping you get dressed." There was a smile behind that.

She was being a sly devil and did Kara know it.

Kara blushed instantly. She was not used to this much...Confrontation. Still, she traipsed her way towards Lena's room.

Slowly, she pushed the pine wood door open and the sight before her made her mouth go dry.

Perfect legs, belonging to a perfect woman. Her eyes eventually found her face, and it was at this point that Lena stood up, "It is almost lunch time, I suggest we get dressed in double time and head down to that _pub_." Lena drew the word out.

She was standing so close to Kara once again. Lena could see how red Kara's cheeks were and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

The Super fell in love all over again, taking Lena's cheeks in her hands, "You were saying, about food?"

Lena laughed softly and followed through with the kiss, once again, deepening it. They both hummed in delight.

"Pie and chips." Lena breathed, "Not those chips we have, they are like..." She pondered and as Kara kept her hands around her waist, she dragged this out longer than it should, "Fries, but not fries."

"Like the British Fish and Chips?" Kara giggled childishly. Being so close to Lena just set her heart alight.

Green eyes met the angel blue, "Like that, but we don't have fish and chips on Christmas day. Steak and Ale pie sounds like a delight." Lena was using a soft, hushed voice on purpose and did Kara know it.

"It does." Kara smiled, biting her lip, "I know what else sounds even better." She said after a brisk breath. Her hands then found their way to the towel that was covering her otherwise naked body.

Lena looked down, and bit her lip. _What was Kara doing to her?_

They were both as bad as each other. Today was so special and sacred.

They still had the rest to go.

12:30pm

As they walked hand in hand down the country road, Kara did not fail to notice how green and beautiful the countryside was.

She looked around, and was in awe, even by grass verges of all things. The trees were covered in various red, brown, orange and yellows, and the sky was a blue she failed to notice in the city.

Glasses were pushed up her nose as she took in every sight that greeted her eyes.

Lena watched and studied the blonde carefully. The silence was delightful and she had never seen Kara be so quiet.

"I never realised how beautiful the countryside was." Lena spoke, breaking the silence.

Kara was still in awe, looking around as she responded, "Uh-huh." She nodded.

Lena chuckled, "I guess you never saw anything like this on Krypton or even here on Earth itself."

"No, I-" Kara began before noticing the bright red telephone box that stood at the side of the road.

Lena heard the gasp escape her mouth. Kara was appalled that there was no phone within the box itself.

"What is the point in having a telephone box, when there is no telephone box inside?"

Lena smiled, "Well, I suppose you could make use of it."

Kara finally looked at her, believing she was flirting. She pinched her glasses, "How would I make use of it?"

"When you do the, change into Supergirl thing?" Lena chuckled.

"Oh." Kara laughed in relief.

"What did you think I meant?" Lena replied with a more serious, yet light-hearted tone.

Kara quickly found herself distracted again, this time, by the red post box that was encased in a wall on the side of a stone structured farm house, "Rao Lena, would you look at all of this!" She gasped.

"Who knew Kara Danvers would be so intrigued by a post box and a telephone box?" Lena said, sarcastically.

Something then caught Lena's eye. Just across the small road that they were walking was a whole house decorated with at least two hundred lights.

"Kara." She said, alerting the blonde.

It sounded urgent, thus making Kara go all Supergirl, raising her fists to any potential threat.

Lena hit her arm lightly, before gesturing over to the farm house.

Kara's jaw dropped, "I bet that looks amazing in the dark."

"We'll come back at dark to have a look, how about that?"

"That would be amazing." Kara smiled, taking Lena's arm, "You know how much I love the countryside, but you also how much I adore food."

Lena rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yearning for that steak and Ale Pie, are we?"

"Well." Kara said with sarcasm, "It sounds like a heart warming combination."

"And hot fudge with cream or ice-cream afterwards?" Lena smiled, she watched as the blonde melted.

"That sounds divine." Kara seductively said, making Lena bite her lip once again.

"You bet it does." The Luthor replied, before leading them to the pub.

After about three minutes of walking, both the Luthor and the Super walked into the bar together.

The pub was surprisingly empty for Christmas day.

Kara strode over to the bar with ease and looked up at the man, who looked to be in his late twenties. He wore a festive shirt, along with black pants and shoes.

"Hello again, Matthew." Kara greeted. Lena stared at her.

The man just smiled back, " 'eh up Kara, what can I do for you?" He asked with a smile.

He was Northen but not too northen. Even Lena couldn't place his accent.

"I was wondering if Lena and I could have dinner-"

"Lunch?" He smiled. He was being friendly but not too forthcoming which made Lena relax.

"That-" Kara paused.

"Want me to get you a menu or-" Matthew began.

"Well, I think Lena and I are pretty decided on what we want." The blonde was very confident, Lena wondered where she got it from.

 _Was she being Supergirl while being Kara Danvers?_ Lena thought, _How would that even be possible? They are the same person!_

"Fire away." Matthew said as he pulled out a small notepad.

"Steak and Ale pie, two please." Kara asked politely, dragging Lena out of her thoughts.

"With chips?" The barman asked.

"Yes, please." Kara ended.

"Want any drinks with that?" He asked.

Kara turned to Lena, who was staring at her, in awe.

"Want any drinks?" Kara asked Lena, keeping a firm smirk on her face.

Lena cracked a smile, coming out of her day-dream, "Yes, could I have any whiskey, strong stuff please."

"That's my girl." Kara muttered as she turned back to Matthew, "And a club soda for me please."

Matthew frowned.

"Fizzy water." Lena finished before Kara could speak.

Matthew smiled, "I will have the drinks over for you lovely ladies in two." He then took a breath, "Have you spoken to Supegirl yet?"

"Supergirl can be very busy." Kara said, pinching her glasses, "But, when I do talk to her, I will see if she could pop down to this lovely village." She finished with a smile, before taking Lena's hand and leading her to a free table.

"You know." Lena began as she sat down, "All of this is just..."

Now it was Lena's turn to be in awe.

Kara leaned on her hand, her eyes went all dreamy, soft and warm as she watched Lena being amazed by all of this new stuff.

"It's amazing." Lena finished eventually, "And to be spending it with you, I mean, I am forever grateful."

"Aww." Kara laughed, "You don't need to be. Today is Christmas day, you deserve a treat, more than anyone and plus, no one here knows who you are. It's just you and me."

Kara then took Lena's hands across the wooden table as Matthew brought the drinks over on a tray.

"Here 'ya go." Matthew greeted, passing Kara her club soda and Lena her Whiskey.

"They're on the house by the way." Matthew added.

Lena was shocked by his kindness, "Thank you, but you really shouldn't-"

"Look, you two have come over here, last minute and why not? You seem kind enough. Kara told me a lot about you."

"Did she now?" Lena said, giving Kara a playful glare.

"I think you are both very supportive girlfriend's, it's nice to see." He smiled.

"And what did Kara say about me?" Lena asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well." Matthew shrugged, "She said to me that you are her world. You are her Kryptonite for use of better words."

"Anything else?"

"Ask her yourself." He said softly, before going back to the bar.

Lena felt her heart racing. She was so happy.

Kara was blushing like a child, but what was said about Lena was true to her. She meant every word.

Lena squeezed Kara's hands, getting her attention, "Girlfriend's?"

"If you want to be." Kara said, with nerves in her voice.

Lena moved her Whiskey out of the way and leaned forward. She kissed Kara from across the table, "I would love to be your girlfriend." She smiled.

Kara squeezed Lena's hands a little tighter. They only let go when they took a drink from their glasses.

Kara's stomach rumbled loudly, "Well...Looks like I can't wait for dinner either." She smiled.

Lena chuckled, "Let's get lunch out of the way first."


	5. When I Fall In Love

**AN: I am adoring everyone's comments and reviews. Thank you for the support!**

Lena placed her fork and knife on her plate as she finished. An empty plate was all that remained, stained in gravy.

Kara finished at least ten minutes ago, and decided to go over to the juke box. She had been stood for a while, thinking of what song to put on. A pout was there, Lena could tell, even though Kara was not facing her.

"You know." Lena began, "I can practically hear that pout."

Kara turned on her heel and smiled. Lena smiled in return.

"Choose a song you really like."

"But I don't know what I like! There are so many Earth-" She almost paused as Matthew the barman raised his brows.

Kara pinched her glasses, looking between both Lena and Matthew, "There are so many Earth Wind and Fire songs..."

 _Nice save._ Lena thought.

"Well..." Matthew began, "They are a good band, I'll give you that."

Kara blushed. She didn't even know there was a band called _Earth Wind and Fire._ Her blush turned into a frown.

Lena chuckled. She stood and walked over to the Danvers. Kara's leg wobbled.

"I have a song." Lena said to Kara as she stood next to Kara. There was a tone there that Kara couldn't exactly place.

She was flirting.

Kara watched the woman in awe once again. She pushed her glasses up her nose as Lena purposely got into her personal space. The Super laughed nervously and gave into her once again.

Grabbing the lapels on Lena's jacket, Kara pulled her forward. Lena smiled against the other woman's lips. She teased her on purpose, "Who knew..." Lena began just as Kara was about to kiss her.

Audibly, Kara sighed. She grunted ever so slightly, "Lee!'

"You love it." Lena laughed, "Now, pass me those coins."

Kara got some money from her pocket and passed Lena a two pound coin, "That enough?" She asked softly.

"It will be." Lena smiled as she slotted the coin into the box on the wall.

Kara watched as Lena typed in a musician and song title. Kara almost chuckled at her choice, causing Lena to frown.

"Yes, Miss Danvers?" Lena asker as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing, I just never expected you to be a...Sinead 'o Conner person." Kara said, while hiding a smirk, "And." She began, looking back at the jukebox and then back at the other woman, "I'm pretty sure you are trying to tell me something through the song choice."

Lena's heart skipped a beat. Kara picked up on it, and her eyes went soft, "Aww."

"What?" Lena blushed.

"You are so _romantic!_ " Kara ended the sentence a little high pitched.

"I'm surprised you never got the message when I practically gave you a flower shop in your office." Lena chuckled. It was Kara's turn to blush.

As the song began to play, Kara and Lena locked eyes with each other. They longed for each other. That was clear as day.

Matthew stood across the room, cleaning some glasses, as he watched the pair take each other's hands from across the room.

Kara lead Lena to the empty space at the end of the bar. Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder, "I chose this song." The Luthor began. Her voice was soft. Kara had never heard it so tender. "I chose it, because it really is true. After everything you have ever done for me, and to get to where we are now..." Lena then laughed softly, "Girlfriend's."

Kara smiled as she squeezed Lena's hand gently. She felt tears forming in her eyes, as she was overwhelmingly happy.

Lena then pulled away slightly and looked into Kara's eyes. She saw the tears and smiled tight lipped as her own eyes began to appear the same, watery and full of tears, "Because Kara Danvers."

Kara's breath hitched.

"There really is no one and nothing compares to you." Lena ended, speaking so softly.

Kara felt a tear fall down her cheek. She started crying as Lena put her head on her shoulder again.

The dancing was slow, and comfortable. Kara gathered herself together and kissed the other woman's cheek, "You know, ever since I met you, I have only ever wanted to protect you. You are my _best_ friend. Without you, I wouldn't have gotten through what I have...I am so grateful for you."

Lena hummed in satisfaction, "I'd say _you're welcome_ , but that doesn't cut it."

Kara frowned, "Well, what do you want to say?"

Lena pulled her head from her shoulder and looked her deep in the eyes, "I love you."

With that, Kara smiled and kissed her. Both women were so in love with each other. The embrace was warm, the love was real and their hearts had grown in size.

 _Nothing compares to you._ Words Lena struggled to say herself, but was able to do it through this very song, and this very moment.


	6. I wish it Could be Christmas Everyday

After the song had finished, Lena and Kara rested their heads together. They were so happy and in love.

Nothing could be better.

Lena gently reached up to Kara and put her hand on Kara's cheek. Kara smiled softly as she felt Lena's touch.

"You, Kara Danvers, are my hero." Lena said in almost a whisper as their eyes met each other's.

"And you, Lena Luthor." Kara began before taking a breath, "Are everything I could ever wish for and more."

Lena chuckled, as her lips met Kara's. Lena wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her closer.

It was then that she looked up and saw a wooden varnished beam on the ceiling of the pub with one special plant hanging on there.

"Kara." Lena breathed. Gently, Kara pulled away. Her eyes averted to where Lena was looking. A smile spread across her face, "Well..." Kara began, "Care to kiss me underneath the mistletoe?"

Lena chuckled, "I will not say no."

Taking Lena's hand, Kara walked over to where the white berry plant was hanging and pulled Lena to her. Before the Luthor could even muster a thought, here she was, in the strong arms of a hero, and most of all, she was protected.

And she was loved.

Ten minutes passed, and Lena eventually spoke up, "We have an hour and a half until dinner, and I was thinking, maybe we could pay Matthew and head back to the cottage to get ready."

"Sounds like a plan." Lena said. However, she did not remove her arms from Kara's neck.

"Lena." Kara giggled, "We need to go."

"Sorry." Lena said softly. Carefully she removed her arms, and grasped Kara's warm hand.

The duo walked over to the bar, and Lena dropped some money on the counter for Matthew, "We will be back soon."

Matthew took the money gratefully, "There will be a load more people arriving then, but I have your table reserved for you. It has been very nice having people like you here."

"Aww." Kara said sweetly, "I just wanted Lena to have a Christmas she could treasure."

Lena smiled as she looked over at Kara, "I am very grateful, and this certainly is a Christmas I will not forget in a hurry."

Matthew looked between them, "Well, normally, we just have the regulars or it is a quiet day, and you two have been a breath of fresh air. Truly." He laughed.

"Well, we will be back soon to grace your pub." Lena smiled, "And thank your for your hospitality and kindness."

"It's part of the job." He smiled.

"Well, I think we'd better take our leave." Kara smiled, "Catch you later Matthew."

Lena felt herself being pulled by Kara and caught up with her as they left the door.

Out in the street, Kara was almost blinded by the sunlight, "Wow! The rain reflecting off of the road is blinding." She gasped.

"Expect the unexpected, that's what I say when it comes to visiting Britain." Lena smiled.

Kara's phone began ringing, and Lena frowned, "Your sister?"

"All in one." Kara smiled as she looked at the screen, before then putting the phone to her ear, "Alex!"

"You left without saying a word. As much as I'd like to kill you, it is the season of good will, so I will only kill you with kindness and affection." Alex spoke through the phone, "But seriously, you upped and left-"

"I left a note through your door with a nice card." Kara said pointedly, earning a laugh from Lena.

"A nice card, filled with a whole tub of glitter that is now all over my hands, my floor and everywhere!" Alex said, frustratedly.

"Season of Good Will, Alex." Kara smiled.

Alex sighed, "And you took Lena with you too? Are you trying to drop hints? Kara Danvers, no one just ups and leaves with their friend on _Christmas Eve_ to go on vacation."

"Well, I did." Kara almost laughed, "And about the hints thing..."

Lena heard Alex gasp through the phone.

"Since when?!" Alex gasped.

"Over here, it's Christmas day and-"

"Has Little Danvers got herself a girlfriend?" Kara heard Maggie say in the background.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well." Alex asked, "Have you?"

Kara laughed sheepishly, as she pushed her glasses up her nose. She then looked at Lena, keeping the phone to her ear.

Their eyes melted.

"I...I do have a girlfriend." Kara almost burst out laughing like a child, "I have a _girlfriend_."

"What did I say, Danvers? You owe me ten bucks." Maggie said in the background of the call.

"What?!" Kara gasped.

Alex collected herself, "Uh, Maggie and I took a punt...She said you left because you and Lena were a couple and you wanted Christmas together, and I...Didn't believe her."

Kara frowned, "You had a bet based on why I left?!"

"Kara, I'm proud of you." Alex said softly, "Enjoy your day together, or night...It's late over here, Maggie and I are about to head to bed."

"Night Alex." Kara smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too sis." Alex smiled.

The line then went dead.

"So, how did your sister take it?" Lena asked after Kara put her phone away.

"They had a bet!" Kara gasped, sounding hurt, "They bet on us, being together."

"And Sawyer won?" Lena smiled, watching Kara's face.

"Uh-Huh." Kara nodded, as they approached the front door of the cottage.

"At least we have made detective Sawyer's Christmas." Lena laughed as Kara unlocked the front door.

"Alex lost ten bucks though." Kara pouted.

Lena chuckled, "If assassination attempts are not the death of me Kara Danvers, that pout will be."

"Get your butt inside." Kara smiled as she opened the door.

Lena gave Kara a peck on the cheek as she walked in.

 **AN: 5 days to go! Thank you for all the feedback, I look forward to seeing you all soon.**


	7. Merry Christmas Everyone

Dinner time had arrived and Kara was more than satisfied with the plate that was in front of her, however, she always wanted more.

She hadn't even eat yet.

"More pigs in blankets?! Kara, where is your appetite coming from? Your plate is already full! Mash, Turkey, vegetables..." Lena was impressed by all the food on Kara's plate.

"Will you actually eat your vegetables?" Lena asked as Kara went to speak.

The Kryptonian hesitated, "To answer your first comment, I have a very big appetite, and two, yes I will eat my vegetables."

Lena watched as Kara's eyes didn't meet hers when she answered the question about the vegetables.

As Kara looked down at the table, she noticed the Christmas cracker, "Oh my! I adore these!" She gasped.

Lena chuckled and put her cutlery down, "Would you like to pull this cracker with me?"

"Would I!" Kara exclaimed.

The cracker was picked up by Lena and Kara took the other end, "Ready?" A giddy Kara asked.

Lena pulled the cracker with Kara, and as it popped, Kara ended up in fits of giggles that caused a few people to turn in their seats.

Neither of them cared, they were enjoying each other's company.

Lena looked in the shell of the cracker and pulled out a red paper hat. "I believe this is for my queen." A smugness came through in Lena's tone.

Kara kindly accepted, taking it from her. She unfolded it and put it on her head, "How do I look?" She asked with a smile.

"As beautiful as ever." Lena commented with a grin.

Looking in the other woman's hand, Kara saw Lena was holding a little piece of paper, "What's that?"

"A lame joke." Lena smirked.

"Let's hear it." A giddy Kara smiled.

"You really don't want-"

"Go on!" Kara interrupted.

Lena caved and read it, "What did the boss say to the cannonball?"

"What did he say?" Kara gasped, enthralled.

"You're fired." Lena said pointedly, trying to hide a smile.

Kara hit herself with her palm, trying to hide her own laugh, "Oh Rao! That was awful! Who even comes up with those?"

"I think I'd fire them myself, the jokes are so lame." Lena laughed, and dug further into the remains of the cracker, "Ooh, a gift for you."

Kara took the tiny gift in her hand and was intrigued by it, "Oh Rao! A spinning top! Lena these are incredible!"

"The simple pleasures." The Luthor laughed as Matthew the barman walked over with their drinks.

"Two glasses of Bucks Fizz for my faviorate customers." Matthew smiled as he put a glass on either side of the table.

"Thank you Matthew." Lena smiled, as she looked up at him.

Kara had already started eating, as Lena looked back at her.

"Someone is enjoying the festivities. I will leave you two to enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you!" Kara practically shouted with a mouth full of food.

Lena frowned, as she began to cut her food, "Is it nice?"

"Very! The best Christmas ever!"

"I'd say, for me, it certainly is the best." Lena smiled. She then chewed on a fork full of food as Kara replied,

"Lena, you don't need to thank me. Being here is enough." Kara smiled.

Lena took Kara's hand from across the table. The pair locked eyes with each other.

To say they werw in love was an understatement.

They belonged to each other and upon Christmas day, on a star, on a day of rejoice, happiness and creating memories that neither would forget, Lena and Kara had each other.

And they would never let go.

 **AN: 4 Days to go! I have some fun ideas for the last remaining chapters of this fic. One will be posted on Christmas day too, because, why not?**

 **Thank you all for the reviews. Is there anything you want to see? Let me know!**


	8. Blue Christmas

Kara fell asleep not long after dinner. Lena only laughed as Kara snored lightly.

Kara was stuffed, Lena assumed as much.

Turning on the christmas tree lights, Lena looked at the tree and noticed the presents hadn't been opened yet.

They'll do that later.

As Lena walked up the stairs, she was being as quiet as possible. When she came back down, she was wearing a loose grey sweater and red jogging pants covered with white stars.

Lena got herself comfortable beside Kara, leaning on her girlfriend's arm. She then reached for the TV remote, and put on a pair of glasses which she used whenever she was watching TV.

When she turned the TV on, she flicked over to BBC One to watch the long awaited Queen's speech.

Lena smiled to herself as she listened to Kara's heartbeat. As she began to get into watching TV, she noticed Kara's heart beat get faster.

Lena frowned to herself, and so she frowned with concern when she noticed the blonde starting to drip with sweat from her forehead.

Gently, Lena shook Kara, and as she did, Kara began to talk in her sleep, "You can't go...We...fix this..." Kara seemed to sound panicked and Lena had a feeling she knew what Kara was dreaming about.

"Lena...helps...Mon...Mon-El..." Kara carried on. It was at this point that it clicked. Kara was dreaming about the invaision that happened only months before.

Lena shook Kara a lot harder, startling Kara out of her sleep, "Huh? What?" Kara gasped.

"You were having a bad dream." Lena said softly to her, "Do you often think about that day?"

Kara looked sorrowful, and she looked in her lap, "I...Think about it, but...Alex normally helps me out when I...Yeah." She breathed.

Lena took her hands, "Hey." She said softly as Kara looked into her eyes, "I'm here now. I'm here for you, and I can help you out with your bad dreams...I will always be there."

Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena softly, and as she pulled away, she whispered, "Thank you."

Lena smiled tight lipped, "What are friends for?"

" _Girlfriend's."_ Kara corrected.

Lena kissed her again with a smile, "You certainly enjoyed dinner. Falling asleep not long after we walk back in."

Kara frowned, "You wear glasses?"

"Whenever I watch TV, yeah." She laughed, before looking back at the TV, "At 5:30pm, _Doctor Who_ is on, so we have enough time to open the presents."

Kara's eyes widened, "Presents! Yes! But first, I need a bit more sleep, if you don't mind."

Lena noticed how she blushed and grabbed a blanket and leaned onto the chair arm. She opened her arms to Kara, "Come here." She said softly.

Kara obliged, resting in Lena's arms as she pulled the blanket over them. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and kissed the top of her head as the Kryptonian fell asleep seconds later.

Lena looked back at the TV and kept a hold of Kara as her breathing slowed, as she was entering sleep.

The warmth of the other woman made her feel happy, and as she briefly glanced at the well lit tree across the room, a tear found it's way down her cheek.

What did she ever do to deserve such a woman with a big heart?

 **AN: 3 Days to go, thank you all once again. Three days, three more chapters to go and yes, Lena will have to explain Doctor Who to Kara, which I'm looking forward to.**

 **Anything else anyone would like to see?**

 **Thank you**


	9. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

"Lena! Lena!" Kara shouted as she sat in front of the tree. She was waiting for Lena to bring two steaming mugs of hot chocolate through to the living room.

It was around 4:30pm, and Kara had had a long sleep after devouring enough Christmas dinner to feed five people.

Kara heard the satisfying squirting of cream, as she waited. She was so excited to open the gifts, she was like a young child.

Moments later, Lena emerged from the kitchen with the mugs. A smile lit up her face as she saw Kara bouncing on the floor.

"Here we go." Lena smiled as she placed the two mugs on the placemats on the glass coffee table.

"Extra cream?" Kara asked with raised brows.

"Your mug is basically half-full with cream and to finish, a wafer and chocolate sprinkles."

Kara giggled to herself, "I love you."

Lena carressed her mug, feeling the heat radiating from it, as well as the burning fire that was beside her. She then took a breath and eyed the finely wrapped presents beneath the tree, "As if you did some very last minute christmas shopping."

"I can't get over how you went shopping for me before we left National City, hopeless romantic!" Kara laughed.

Lena pecked her on the lips, and smiled as she pulled away, "You deserve the world Miss Danvers."

Kara took a sip of her hot chocolate, leaving a dab of cream on the tip of her nose and on top if her top lip.

"You..." Lena laughed, "Are adorable."

"This hot chocolate is _amazing."_ Kara smiled, "What is it the people say here? _It warms the cockles of my heart."_

"Now who's the hopeless romantic?" Lena smirked. She then gently placed both of their cups on the table and pulled Kara forward by her sweater, "Miss Danvers." She began, eyeing the cream on her top lip, "Somehow you have missed your mouth...How that is possible, I will never know."

Kara smiled and bit her bottom lip, "How about you uh...Get it off?"

"That would be my pleasure." Lena smiled, before kissing her, ensuring she got every little bit of cream that was in sight.

Kara deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Lena's shoulders. They were kissing passionately for about two minutes when Kara pulled away, only smiling sweetly at the woman before her.

" _Lena Luthor_." She said, flirtatiously, making Lena subconsciously bite her lip, "Yes, _Supergirl?"_

"You are my world and I mean it. I never want to lose you...Anything your mom tries, I will always be there...You are just the hottest, most amazing woman I could ever have wished for."

Lena blushed, having no idea what to say. Instead, she just reached up the tree and grabbed a golden strand of tinsel. Her eyes met Kara's as she put it around the blonde woman's neck, and pulled her forward, "You know, I have no idea what to say."

"You are cute when you blush." Kara smirked, being smug, "And even cuter when you run out of things to say...I think..." She then pondered on purpose, making Lena wait.

Lena looked at the floor, and that's when Kara placed a curled index finger beneath her chin. She gently brought Lena's head up, making sure their eyes met, "I think that is the first time I have ever seen you speechless."

Lena smiled, and looked into the angel blue eyes that cut deep into her soul. She uses the tinsel, bringing Kara closer to her, and they kissed once again.

Two hopeless romantics.

As they pulled away once again, Kara smiled against the other woman's lips, "I think those gifts won't unwrap themselves."

"I think you're right and you know what else?" Lena spoke softly.

"What?" Kara asked as her eyes lit up.

"You're all that I need, underneath the tree tonight." Lena smiled, in turn making Kara blush.

"I love you." Kara said quietly.

"I love you too."

 **AN: Two days to go. Christmas Eve tomorrow! What traditions do you have to celebrate the holidays?**

 **Until Tomorrow, thank you for the feedback and the ever welcomed kindness.**


	10. This Christmas

"Okay, so here is another for you." Lena smiled as she passed Kara a rectangular shaped present.

Kara smiled gleefully as she shook it gently, "It sounds interesting."

"When you open it, it will be more interesting." Lena smiled as she sat cross legged in front of the fire with thw superhero.

She watched as Kara avidly tore away the red paper from the gift. Her smile brightened once again, but then the smile turned into a frown.

"It has..." Kara then noticed the numbers on the doors, "It has 24 doors..." She read the box, " _24 chocolate treats-_ " Kara then gasped, and looked at Lena, "I have seen these but Alex never wanted me to get one...She thought I'd eat all of the chocolate at once...That's the point, isn't it?"

Lena chuckled as she eyed the brightly coloured box, "It is a little late now, but it is called an advent calendar. The point of it is, there is a chocolate for each day from the first of December up to Christmas Eve..."

Kara looked appalled, "Why would anyone wait a whole day for a chocolate every day? Why not eat them all at once?"

Lena laughed, "This is the challenge for you. You can have _a_ chocolate now and then wait until the morning to have another and every day will go like that."

"Pfft, yeah right. As If I'd do that." Kara laughed.

"That's why there are rules."

Kara's heart sank and the smile was wiped off of her face, "Rules? There are rules to this calendar? I thought it was one for every day?"

"Yes, but I know you." Lena smirked, "If you eat the entirety of this calendar at once, you are not allowed Pot Stickers for 24 days."

A pout appeared on Kara's face, "You _can't_ do that."

Lena took a breath, "I believe that I have found Supergirl's biggest challenge yet."

"You are cruel." Kara hissed.

"I know, it must be the Luthor in me." She grinned devilishly.

"You." Kara growled playfully, "This will be _so hard_."

Lena giggled as Kara passed her a gift, "Here you go."

Lena accepted the gift and smiled as she looked down at it, "Whatver could this be?"

"Open it, find out." Kara smiled.

Lena briefly glanced at the TV, "I'm guessing Doctor Who is on after this?"

"Yup." Kara smiled and reverted her attention to Lena as she finished unwrapping the gift.

Lena's face lit up. She opened the box and saw a silver plated House of El symbol necklace. The gaps were filled in with a black paint.

The Luthor's jaw dropped, "This is beautiful." She spoke softly.

Kara sat chewing on a candy cane, and smiled smugly, "Look on the back."

"Of the box?"

"No, silly. The coat of arms." Kara smiled.

Lena glanced at her briefly and gently turned over the plated silver, and it read, _'A friend means so much more, and your heart is gold and pure.'_

Lena felt a tear running down her cheek and looked up at Kara, "Thank you." She said in almost a whisper.

She then chuckled, "You know, my mother would have a field day if she saw me wearing the symbol that is associated with the Supers."

Kara leaned forward, "She'd have even more of a field day if she knew that her daughter was screwing one of them."

Lena laughed at this.

Kara was so daring around her, almost like she was using the Supergirl attitide with her when she was flirting.

Nontheless, she liked it.

"And what's more, if it goes missing or if by chance, you get kidnapped again...It has a tracking device inside and is bullet-proof."

"How very thoughtful of you." Lena said modestly, "And what with the attempts on my life all the time...And when mother finds out, which I have no doubt she will...I will get kidnapped again."

"On a lighter note though, I will be able to find you, so it is a win-win situation." She smiled.

Lena kissed her slowly, "Thank you."

Kara looked at the TV, "Doctor Who is about to start!"

Lena smiled and followed her to the sofa. The Luthor leaned on Kara's chest.

Kara hummed in delight as she found the box of chocolates on the floor beside the sofa.

She unwrapped one sweet and put it in Lena's mouth for her.

Lena smiled, "Thank you honey."

"Did I tell you how cute you looked in glasses?" Kara asked softly.

"The same could be said for you." Lena said softly, before grabbing the discarded blanket from the end of the sofa and draping it over them.

15 minutes later

Kara was chomping away on chocolate and was in awe of this programme. _Doctor Who_ was beyond fascinating.

"So, he fights creatures from outer space like me?" Kara asked with a mouthful, "He is similar to Kal and I."

Lena playfully hit her on the arm, "Do you ever watch TV without talking through it?" She said with a smile.

"He can travel in time! That is so cool!" Kara gasped, getting giddy.

"I will tell you all about him afterwards if you stay quiet for the remainder of this."

Kara obliged, resting back into Lena's stomach.

45 minutes later

Kara's jaw could have been on the floor as she stared at the TV. Lena couldn't quite make out the expression and it amused her.

"Kara?" She asked softly.

"He's..." Kara began, still staring at the TV.

Lena gave her a moment, "Now...There is one thing you don't know about me. I'm actually a nerd at heart." She chuckled placing a firm hand on her chest where her heart was.

Kara eventually looked at Lena, "He just turned into a woman! That is extraordinary!" She gasped, almost breathless.

"And he met himself...He has a machine that is bigger on the inside, he fights aliens, he has a box that can also travel in space as well as time! Did I mention that he is now a blonde, and quite attractive woman?"

"Hey! Eyes on me Zor-El." Lena chuckled, as she sat up, "Would you like me to explain?"

"Please." Kara said avidly.

Lena happily obliged, "Buckle up kiddo."

Kara got flustered, closing her mouth.

With a smirk, Lena switched off the TV and gave Kara all of her attention.

"The Doctor is a Timelord, he can do this thing that is basically a way of cheating death. That is called, _regeneration_. It changes every single part of him, and the bottom line is that this alien can change into anything. But mostly for the past 54 years it has been male actors in the role."

Kara nodded, in awe.

"And now for the first time in the history of Doctor Who there is a female incarnation of the Doctor taking over the TARDIS." Lena smiled, "Okay, so that was basic. Now let's get into the other stuff, but before we get into it..."

Lena knew some of this information would be relateable in some aspects even though it wasn't real, she was worried that Kara would take it to heart.

"Kara this is a purely science fictional show okay? It isn't real and some aspects of his story might relate to you and your cousin in some way." Lena said softly.

Kara chuckled nervously, "I know it isn't real."

"But I know you." Lena said pointedly.

Kara went quiet at this point. Lena had a very good point.

"Okay, so the Doctor is believed to be the last of his kind, and when the show came back in 2005, we were all under the impression that he was the last."

"How? How did he become the last?" Kara asked eagerly.

Lena sucked in a breath, and took a moment. She looked into Kara's blue eyes and was reminded at how sensitive she was.

"On his planet, there was a war. The last great time war, as it was described. It was a war between his people and a race called, _The Daleks_. The Doctor made a grave descision that haunted him for years, hundreds of years."

"Uh-huh." A deeply enthralled Kara replied simply.

"He had this device thay he used and he destroyed his planet and he ran away."

"But he had no other choice, right? My parents sent Kal and I away because there was no other option. My parents died and Krypton was destroyed."

Lena could tell she was getting too into it, "Remember Kara, this is fictional, but yes, the Doctor had no choice. If the Daleks won, they would have carried on destroying and killing. The Doctor ended it. However, when Doctor Who turned 50 in 2013, they made a special episode."

"Oh?" Kara said with excitement in her voice.

"The Doctor didn't destroy Galifrey, it is hidden away, safe. He is-She is trying to find it again. His kind survived."

Kara smiled with relief, "A happy ending?"

"Yes." Lena smiled.

"It seems like she is the one that runs into trouble and solves the problem easily even though people end up in danger anyway."

"Doesn't that sound like someone I know?" Lena said with sarcasm, "We should have a _Who_ marathon, just you and I."

"Can we?!" Kara gasped, "All 54 years?!"

"I was thinking the past..." She pondered, "The past twelve years, but why not? You really want to go from 1963 to now?"

Kara nodded eagerly.

"It will take a while." Lena chuckled.

"I really don't care." She then gasped, "We can invite Maggie and Alex for Whoathons..."

" _Who-athons?"_ Lena only laughed.

Kara frowned, "I will work on that one...But Winn is a Star Wars nerd too! He has only ever made one Doctor Who reference that I know of." She added quickly, "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't turn this down."

"I'm sure he wouldn't, however I must warn you, there are some episodes of the original- Sorry, _classic_ _Who_ that are missing."

Kara then pouted, "But Doctor Who is the best ever! How could they lose them? Did they leave them down the back of the sofa?! No! They are lost in the TARDIS, it's bigger on the inside."

"Is it, I never really noticed before." Lena said with sarcasm, before taking a breath, "Which part of Krypton were you from?"

Kara looked confused, "Uh...The...North?"

"I cannot wait until you get to these Who Marathons. I can tease you for making references in every day life and you wouldn't even be aware." Lena smiled, holding back a laugh.

Kara was still confused, "She has a ship that is bigger on the inside."

"You love that part."

"I can't get my brain around it." Kara gasped.

"I think the fourth Doctor explained it at one point."

"I'll find out." Kara said eagerly.

9pm

"Luthor! I am going to kill you!" Alex snapped through the phone that was sat on the coffee table on loudspeaker.

Kara lay on the sofa with an arm wrapped around Lena, "Kill with kindness Alex!"

"Let me rephrase that." Alex said with a tone that sounded borderline sarcastic, "I will kill you with kindness."

"What did Kara do this time?" Lena asked with a small laugh.

Kara looked offended, "Me?! I didn't do anything."

"You." Alex began, "Have been texting about Doctor Who for the past two hours. Four hundred and Fifty messages."

"Oops." Kara said with a pout.

"I can hear that pout Kara." Alex said through the phone.

"Lena said she could hear my pout too. How do you do that? Do you two have special powers?" Kara frowned.

"It's a talent." Both Lena and Alex replied at the same time.

Both Alex and Lena went quiet for a moment.

"I do apologise agent Danvers." Lena spoke up first, "She has probably been googling for the past two hours."

"Kara, text Winn...And..." Alex began, "Lena, since when were you a nerd?"

"It's a talent." She shrugged, "I think it is beginning to crack dawn over there. We will leave you to it. Happy Christmas Alex."

"Merry Christmas Luthor- Lena." Alex corrected, "And you too Kara. Just stop texting about that show for a bit please."

"Love you Alex!" Kara shouted through the phone.

"I love you too Dummy." Alex smiled, before the phone went dead.

 **AN: Merry Christmas Eve everyone. One chapter left I believe. I might throw in an extra on boxing day.**

 **Thank you for the feedback.**

 **Yours truly.**


	11. The Christmas Song

11pm came to pass. Both women lay on the sofa fast alseep, entwined in each other. Kara's leg was over the top of Lena's and she was laying on Lena's stomach.

Tiredness overcame them. The wonderful tiredness that happens after a busy Christmas day.

Two women so in love with each other, embracing each other.

Nothing could be sweeter.

The fire crackled and popped as the ladies remained in a peaceful slumber.

The last hour and a half had been filled with an almighty game of monopoly, both declared that it was a draw.

There was laughing, and crying.

For Lena Luthor this was the first Christmas that she spent and a woman in all her red, blue and yellow glory swept her off of her feet.

They love each other dearly, and Miss Luthor never wanted to let Supergirl go.

Kara began to stir. She stretched gently and opened her eyes. Squinting at first because of the ever bright burning light of the fire.

She yawned, quietly and looked up at Lena.

Her hair was messy but Kara didn't care.

Sitting up gently, she kissed Lena on the cheek.

Finally, blue and green eyes meet.

A smile formed on Lena's face. She looked down at Kara and kissed her again.

Both women wordlessly knew what to say. It was written all over their faces.

Kara placed a firm hand on Lena's cheek and kissed her once again.

As Kara held her forehead to Lena's, she whispered gently, "We should take this upstairs."

A gentle husk was in Lena's voice as she looked at her to reply, "We should." She then leaned forward and kissed her again.

Kara gently slid off of her and got to her feet.

She pulled Lena up by her arms and held her bridal style. Lena put her arm around Kara's neck and buried her head in her shoulder.

Kara chuckled lightly, "Come on sleeping beauty." She whispered.

Once upstairs, Kara tucked Lena in and got into bed beside her. As she did, Lena found her arm wrapped around Kara's stomach.

Kara breathed gently as she looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the events of the day. She felt like she fulfilled her ambitions for the day and most of all, she filled Lena's heart with a love that she had never felt before.

She slowly fell asleep and held Lena's hand as she did.

Soon the house was so quiet and the two women were cosy and lovingly wrapped up in each other's love and arms.

3AM

Lena's body clock made her stir, half an hour earlier than it normally would. She sighed heavily.

She didn't have work but her internal body clock thought otherwise.

Kara heard the change in Lena's heartbeat, and gently opened her eyes, "Lena?" She asked softly.

"Sorry." Lena breathed, "It's my body clock."

"Hey. Don't worry about it." She said quietly. Kara tried to find Lena's eyes, but was stunned when she felt Lena's lips against her.

Silence ensued as both women carried on kissing.

Lena was still tired, but she wanted Kara more than anything. She felt like she owed her something.

"You made yesterday so special and you have no idea how truly grateful I am for that." Lena said softly.

"Like I said." Kara remained with a low tone, "Lena, you _deserve_ happiness. You more than anyone."

Lena silenced Kara, by kissing her heavier than before.

Kara pulled off her own sweater and Lena removed her pyjama top. She placed herself upon Kara's warm bare skin and kissed the other woman's neck tenderly.

This was heaven, both women thought.

And they were right.

A Luthor and a Super, how they'd explain this to either side of the family, Kal-El on the Kryptonian side of things and of course, the Luthors.

Opposites attract is what some people say and at this point in time, it'd be right.

The two women remained up until the break of dawn. As dawn cracked, Lena found Kara now on top of her stomach, sleeping peacefully.

Someday at Christmas Lena Luthor would be happy, and that someday had arrived.

Rao, did they love each other so.

They had dreams. None came true, but this was a miracle if they ever saw one.

And their love would be ever lasting.

A Luthor and a Super was a Christmas Miracle and it was ever lasting.

 **AN: Thank you all so much. I hope everyone has a fantastic holiday and spends it with their loved ones.**

 **I've listened and included what I could within the story.**

 **Happy Christmas everyone and I hope to see you all in the brand new year 2018!**

 **P.S. I will be writing more Supercorp, because why not?**


End file.
